bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenpachi Zaraki
I don't believe he has a Shikai, that is it's unreleased state.--Spenuela 15:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC)SPenuela := "I don't believe what Kubo say, he doesn't know anything about bleach anyway...", yes, it's Kubo that said that, in a charbook ;) :The sword is constantly released. He doesn't know the sword's name, but as per the manga, it's forced into it's release by Zaraki's massive spiritual power.Pixagi 20:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Shikai Can anybody give an actual reference to Kubo saying this is his released state? I too have doubts that this is his shikai. And to be honest, it just doesn't make sense for Kenpachi to have released his Zanpakuto, without knowing its name. The Bleach world just doesn't work like that. Silavor 23:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Its the same concept as ichigo's zanpakuto being in shikai while not knowing its name or release initially. Zaraki and Ichigo have a constant-release zanpakuto as in there spiritual energy is so vast and they were never properly taught how to conceal it therefore it has had an effect on their zanpakuto causing it to automatically release to shikai without the name or release command. Even after ichigo learned zangetsu was the name of his zanpakuto he still doesnt have a release as it still doesnt seal therefore its always in shikai. The same goes for Zaraki.Salubri 02:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::But Ichigo's zanpakuto wasn't always in shikai form. Zangetsu was nothing more than a giant katana when Ichigo first became a shinigami. He only released it once he learned Zangetsu's name. Kenpachi, on the other hand, doesn't know his zanpakuto's name at all, so how could he have transformed it into its shikai state to begin with? Also, while it's not a definitive proof, Zaraki's sword doesn't look like a typical shikai at all. Most shikai have a white/black, yin/yang theme, and no matter what their shape or ability the majority of 'solid' shikai (as opposed to the disintegrating ones, like haineko or senbonzakura) will have definitive, coloured sections. Silavor That is your interpretation but not fact. This has already been disguised at the top of the page. Also it is referenced on chapter 109, page 17 and Chapter 120, page 9.Salubri 03:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) height I see a height problem here. The info box says 202 cm 6'6, while the artice says 202 6'7 1/2. What do you all say? his official height is 6'6" according to the official character guide. Salubri 15:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Fixed it.Salubri 03:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC Kenpaichi Number Wait is Kenpaichi the 10th or 11th person to take the name of kenpaichi?Saimaroimaru 05:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) the 10th. Salubri 05:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Then he was captain during the pendulm arc. If hes the 10th then heres where Shinji talks about him.They say 10th Kenpaichi. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.01/10/[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 20:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yea that point was argued but there are those that believe that even though the description given describes zaraki that they dont think its him. My main issue with that is he is the only captain we know that has defeated the previous captain in combat as per the rules of attaining the position and since thats the case it doesn't make sense to question whether its valid as there is no proof of anyone else with the same mannerisms and who achieved their status that way.Salubri 20:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) So other bielfs are over the manga? Sorry but I don't buy it, he was captain 100 years ago theres you stinking proof.Saimaroimaru 20:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) If you recall a certain flashback, Zaraki took his captaincy after Tōsen was a captain. Thus, no possibility of Zaraki being a captain until Tōsen got his promotion, which was not until after the events of the TBtP Arc. I can't remember where said flashback is, but I know it shows that Tōsen was a captain before Zaraki. One eye 21:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well see this is were the issue comes up and i can tell you why its not credible for one the flash back was only in the anime because it took place during the bount saga which was straight filler. Also the TBTP took place after that had came out. Filler isn't considered canon to the plot line created by kubo, as the manga is primary source and it only takes place in the anime and is commonly outside of the normal storyline.Salubri 21:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It was the Bount arc. Its a mistake by those who made the filler. Its a plothole. he was captain 100 years ago. I ask the article reflects that and disclaimer or something saids any events regards kenpaichi during that arc is filler and not true.Saimaroimaru 21:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Also, in regarding that page you showed us, that just describes Zaraki's personality traits. They really have no confirmation that it's Zaraki or not, only that "he's off doing what he wants" and he's "a loose cannon that became captain". That really says nothing as to whether this Kenpachi was Zaraki or not. I admit that it is possible that it is, but we can't go around saying "That's Zaraki alright" if they don't say it's him by name, confirm that this one became captain by killing his predecessor, or a clear visual image of him. Believe what you want, but fact of the matter is that we have no clue if this one is truly Zaraki or not. Arrancar109 21:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It said 10th Kenpaichi, if Karaki is the 10th Kenopaichi which saluribi said then thats him.Saimaroimaru 21:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that article says "At least 9 prior Kenpachi", which means he had at least 9 predecessors named Kenpachi. That means there could have been 10, 12, 17, etc. before he became captain. It was never stated anywhere that Zaraki was the 10th or had exactly 9 Kenpachis before him; only that there were 9 or more Kenpachis that preceded him. Arrancar109 21:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) How Moronic can you people get? The manga gave you proof and still. I tell you what. I leave the article alone and wait till the manga or databooks elaborate more on him.Can someone mark this resolved.Saimaroimaru 21:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No need to get offensive just because not everyone agrees with you. But yes, let's leave this issue alone for now. Arrancar109 21:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Just for general understanding there is nothing stating he is not and more clues that its more then likely him, all leaving it up does is allow people to make wild speculations that can't be backed up. Regardless he is basically described from the traits that we know of zaraki and then its mentioned that the previous kenpachi's lack of ability is what allowed zaraki to become captain, directly reflecting the method on which the position was obtained. While its true that he was not directly stated i dont think anyone can say for sure he doesnt fit the clues, and believing otherwise is gross speculation considering what else do we have to go on. Hopefully someone will mention it directly so this can really just stop.Salubri 21:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Um, I know this is resolved and all.... but, I found something that might support Kaname being a captain before Zaraki. In a flashback in chapter 146. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/146/02/ It appears as if Kaname has his haori, so, was likely a captain before Zaraki. The only other explanation is the jacket he had under Kensei, but, his hair and the mask he wore are no longer the same, so I think this might prove that Kaname was a captain first. One eye 21:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Ever heard of the word resolved? That proves nothing as we've seen Kaname and other emebers of 9th division wear haori's as well but they weren't captains until Tite reveals more shush about the subject.Saimaroimaru 00:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Kenpachis Zampakto what is the origin of his zampakto? ive heard he picks it up off i dead body, but im pretty sure its his own sword. if someone finds out please let me know with a source, thanks.Utae 06:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) It is his own sword as far as the manga has said but there is no reason to believe otherwise. Tousen's zanpakuto is that of his deceased friend if maybe that explains any mix up. Greyexile 05:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ichigo and Kenpachi's fight Please stop changing the results outcome from a draw to Zaraki losing. Both of them admitted they lost so it's safe to say it was a draw Stop changing it FireLordZuko 19:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC)FireLordZuko Academy I made a small change. In the article it said that Kenpachi was the only shinigami captain who had not attended the academy. But I read that the head captain founded it so he did not attend it as well. I hope no one disagrees. Greyexile 05:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) a) Not too sure about Unohana either, b) I think he did attend a few classes, to help refine his sword technique (Yama taught him Kendo there, didn't he?) TomServo101 22:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yama may have taught him kendo after he became captain. ZeroSD 08:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :yama tought him kendo as part of the agreement for him to be a captain as he does not have bankai (this was mentioned in his fight against the espada) Fawcettp 09:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Captains Haori Does anyone else think Salubri's change should be reverted, since in the anime he is seen taking it from the corpse of the previous Captain after killing him in battle?--Licourtrix 06:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section clean-up Removed trivia *He seems to have no relationship with the other squads, though he dislikes Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tōsen, & Gin Ichimaru. He also slightly dislikes Chōjirō Sasakibe, the Lieutenant of the 1st Division. *Kenpachi is one of the three current captains who doesn't appear during the Turn Back the Pendulum mini arc. The others are Sajin Komamura and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *For some unexplained reason, during the 3rd anime captain credits ‘Houkiboshi’, Kenpachi is seen fighting some random enemies and his Zanpakutō slightly transforms into water-like substance. *Kenpachi is one of the captains who were assisting the Ryoka before Rukia's execution, others being, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku and Tōshirō Hitsugaya (though indirectly; Hitsugaya was trying to uncover a conspiracy); though Yamamoto had no knowledge of Kenpachi or Hitsugaya's actions. * He (along with Renji Abarai, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Rukia Kuchiki) is one of the four Shinigami who have injured an Espada without releasing Bankai. He is also one of two captains to kill an Espada without using Bankai. The other is Shunsui Kyōraku. *The title "Kenpachi" is a customary title taken by the captain of the 11th Division. It is only used by the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles. The title means: "A Shinigami who will not fall no matter how many times you cut him down." I call junk on all of them. So unless you can tell us why you find any of the above trivia informative, not to mention not speculative in the case who kenpachi dislikes and likes (as far as I know Sasakibe is the only person Kubo has said Kenpachi doesn't like and that's already covered in the history section), they stay gone and attempts to re-add them will be reverted. Tinni 01:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) * The recent fight with Kenpachi and Byakuya is first demonstarted in Bleach: Shattered Blade.In Byakuyas story mode, they also fight and Kenpachi states that he always wanted to fight him. * Their relationship is also opposite in the manga and anime currently. I dislike both of these. If someone could convince me otherwise, they will be readded. Minato88 00:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I am readding these cause User:Twelve has provided facts about them. If anyone objects please say so, but lets get some opinions here before we remove them again. Minato88 00:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but even if they have facts, that doesn't make them any less junky. The second one, in particular, seems like an irrelevant observation. I might be able to be swayed on the first one, if there's a legit argument, but simply saying that they're true isn't good enough. There's a lot of junk trivia that we've cleaned up recently that's true. That doesn't make them relevant and worth mentioning. Besides, didn't the fight between Kenpachi and Byakuya technically start back in the Soul Society arc in the manga anyway? Twocents 02:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it did. I said above I didn't like either of them, but Twelve came to me & presented facts about both & since no one else said anything else I just readded them, though I purposely left them here as well so others could state their opinions on them. Minato88 02:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I removed them. I read what s/he posted on your page, and s/he doesn't say anything beyond what the trivia already says. That's not additional facts. It's certainly not a persuasive argument that they're relevant. In my opinion, a much better argument needs to be presented in order to justify keeping them. Twocents 02:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Date of birth I dunno what the rules are on Bleach Wiki, but shouldn't there be a date of birth for characters? Apparently Zaraki's date of birth is known to be 19th of November (according to Wikipedia) - MadaraU 08:29, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Umm... the birth date is already there. In his infobox. Tinni 08:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Ah ok, I'm just blind I guess:)) Good, it's good that it's there :D - MadaraU 13:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Shunpo Hey, was it only me but did Kenpachi use Shunpo in the last episode against Tenken? Ruifilipe12 18:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I saw it also and immediately though *Bleach.wikia.com* lol; but since it is an ability used in the filler arc; and thus not canon.. It might be posted under trivia.--Captain Brooks 20:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I saw it too! I immediately thought, "Holy crap! He just flash-stepped! Ahhhhahahahaha!" I knew something happened while he was away for so long (I don't completely buy into his and Yachiru's story).--Jrutled3 22:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't he also use Shunpo when fighting the Dark ones in the first movie? although again the movies aren't canon. :Movie based information is never used, even for basic skills because the movies seems to be an excuse for the anime studio writers to go nuts. They are like games, so totally detached from the original manga story that the studio writers can do anything they very well want. Not that they do but in theory they could. On the other hand, the anime episodes do have to eventually go back to the main manga story. Therefore, they can't do anything that would mess with continuity. I.e. they can't show people having skills that they don't if they are just going to come-out later and go "I can't do that". If that makes sense... Tinni 11:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Firstly, for basic abilities like shunpo and kido, filler anime episodes are fine. We added Yumichika using kido and yachiru using shunpo in their profile based on their use of those abilities in the anime. We of course clearly labelled them as having only been shown in the anime. Therefore, if he has indeed clearly, unambiguously used shunpo in the recent episodes we can add that to his profile. I personally didn't pay enough attention to the recent episodes and therefore have no opinion on whether Kenpachi used shunpo or not. So all I will say is that, if he did use Shunpo - we can add it in. Tinni 11:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) New Picture I think it's time for a new Kenpachi picture. The one on the front page is from the SS arc.--Shinitenshi 05:39, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I'll ask Arrancar109 if he can get a newer & better one. Minato88 07:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) So is he going to get a newer picture anytime soon? --<3 Noel 00:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Sorry that I was a bit "impulsive" but I have placed a newer image of Kenpachi. If someone else has a "better" one, please feel free to replace it. Mr. N 19:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC) You know, I'm going to throw my 2 cents in: I don't see a need to change the image, as I think it's been a perfect fit since day 1. However, since we've been doing this with other characters, I don't see why we should keep Kenpachi out either. I did revert that image that was put up, but only because I think we can still find better. So, in other words, I did take it down, yes, but I don't think we should give up searching for a new profile image for him. I'll keep my eyes open for a new image as well. Arrancar109 22:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with a new picture of him, but I think the original one is still fine and suitable for his style and personality. I dislike the new one that's oddly squished and has the distracting spiritual energy around it. Twocents 01:55, November 5, 2009 (UTC) It's because of the freaking glitch and lack of judgment that I am SEVERELY against "updating" existing images. And I am seriously aggrevated that I can't fix this without having to duplicate the current image. I'll give it a few hours. If no change, I'm uploading a duplicate image of his old profile pic and leaving it there. Arrancar109 02:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Totally. I think that if people want to update images, they need to upload them under different file names and get community input. I tried uploading the original picture again, but it doesn't seem to have worked. ;-; Twocents 02:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) What about these two, they're the only good ones with his eye patch on in Hueco Mundo which has better lighting than the new arc: --''SalmanH'' (Talk) 10:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I like episode 201 and picture number 2, but I still find the current profile picture to be preferable. Twocents 23:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC)